1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to image processing method and apparatus which can improve an operating performance for designation of an area to be processed.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there has been known a method whereby in image information displayed, an area to be processed is designated as a rectangle and when one area is designated, a process is immediately started.
However, in the above conventional method, since only one area can be designated once as a rectangular area in which the user executes a recognizing process, when portions which the user needs are picked up from a document image and are used to form a text, designating and recognizing processes of rectangular areas must be executed a plurality of times or it is necessary to designate surplus areas and to delete unnecessary portions after completion of the recognizing process. Thus, there is a drawback such that a large burden is exerted on the user.
Explanation will now be made with reference to, for instance, FIG. 4. When the user wants to form a text from "G" to "W" and a text from "k" to "w", three operations are executed to perform the recognizing process by designating a rectangle (1), the recognizing process by designating a rectangle (2), and the recognizing process by designating a rectangle (3).
Since the areas to be processed are alternately designated and processed as mentioned above, the user must execute only such works until all of desired areas are designated, so that it is very troublesome.